La sombra de un amigo
by Makie Karin
Summary: Para Eeez, Ticky era parte de su familia… ¿Desde cuándo que no lo encuentra? / Eeez centric / Este fic participara para: "Mes de apreciación: Septiembre—2016—Ticky Mikk" del foro "Resurgiendo entra las cenizas"
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, son todos de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Personaje principal:_** Ticky. /Eeez centric.

 ** _Título:_** La sombra de un amigo.

 ** _Resumen:_** Para Eeez, Ticky era parte de su familia… ¿Desde cuándo que no lo encuentra?

 ** _Reto participante:_** "Mes de apreciación: Septiembre—2016—Ticky Mikk"

 ** _Foro:_** "Resurgiendo entra las cenizas"

 ** _Género:_** Tragedy

 ** _Palabras:_** 311 (Según Word)

Hola. Casi al tiempo límite, pero acabe. No saben que tan difícil es hacer una historia con algunos personajes que Hoshino no creo nombre alguno.

* * *

 ** _¿Volverá?_**

* * *

—¿Dónde está Ticky?

Ambos hombres se encogieron de hombros.

—Debe seguir en su trabajo secreto

Susurró uno. El pequeño Eeez solo bajo la vista decepcionado, después dirigió su mirada a aquel botón regalado por su amigo. No lo entendía… ¿Dónde se pudo ir?

Ticky jamás había tardado tanto en regresar de su trabajo y sobre todo nunca antes los había olvidado. Ticky siempre estaba ahí con una sonrisa en sus labios, algunas bromas de por medio y quizás uno que otro regalo para él. Eeez siempre lo vio, pero ahora ya no estaba ahí más.

No importaba cuanto preguntara, cuanto rezara, no importaba cuanto hiciera… Ticky no aparecía por ningún lado. Era como si Mikk se fuera esfumado del mundo.

¿Habría muerto?

Ya eran seis meses desde la última vez que lo vio. Y Eeez ya pensaba en esa opción. Los dos chicos le prometían que volvería, que estaría ahí de nuevo… pero sabía que esas eran promesas vanas… Que eran mentiras.

Entonces le quedaban esos botones de plata. Eran unos cinco botones con nombres que jamás reconoció. Pero eso era Ticky, era lo único que quedaba, pues ahora Mikk había desaparecido.

¿Acaso era posible que podría morir así tan fácil?

No lo creía posible, pero… Ticky no era del tipo de persona que abandona a sus amigos así porque sí ¿Verdad? Es decir el Ticky agradable, gracioso y algo torpe no podrá abandonarlos así… porque él los quería como a una familia. Más de una vez Mikk les dijo que los veía como la familia que nunca tuvo…, pero… Desde esa vez que estuvo tan mal que debió ir al hospital… ya no era el mismo*. Desde ese trágico día… él se volvió distante y…

¿Sí los había dejado?

"Cuando vuelvas tráeme otro regalo ¿bien?"

Y Ticky, con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía, le respondió un "Sí"

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

* * *

… Desde esa vez que estuvo tan mal que debió ir al hospital… ya no era el mismo* Se refiere a cuando Ticky se volvió un Noah… pero por extrañas razones Ticky aún parecía tener su parte humana en él… y entonces por eso se quedó con ellos… Ya saben la historia de Mikk.

Espero que les guste.

Ojala haya reviews.

No leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Emoción:_** miedo

 ** _Palabras:_** 295 (Según Word).

Hola. Ya vine con el otro.

* * *

 ** _¿Era él?_**

* * *

Vio a alguien ahí parado, sujetando a otra persona de la garganta.

Tenía una sonrisa grande y malévola que hizo que temblara por un momento. Pero a pesar del miedo creciente en todo su cuerpo, se acercó a esa figura que causo tanta destrucción.

Ese hombre tenía el pelo largo negro, un traje elegante y sombrero en copa. La piel extrañamente gris. Pero algo en ese sujeto gritaba que ese era el desaparecido.

Camino entre los escombros despacio mientras escuchaba la risa tan profunda que daba ese sujeto. Su voz entre lo sarcástico y lo malvado.

—¿Quieres morir acaso?

Ese noto no tenía nada de parecido con… él, pero de alguna manera sentía que era él.

Con mucho cuidado se acercó a la espalda de ese hombre. Todo el cuerpo temblaba y sentía un nudo en la garganta del miedo. Con su mano temblorosa le estiro levemente el traje para llamar su atención.

Por un breve momento —uno, quizás, muy corto— ese sujeto le vio con esa sonrisa que podría hacer que te orines del miedo, con los ojos en blanco y… una aura tan oscura. Eeez casi llora al verlo, pero antes que eso suceda, ese sujeto cambio la expresión. Las facciones más blandas y estaba sorprendido —o tal vez aterrado— Dejo a ese sujeto en el piso y el hombre de traje se agachó para ver a Eeez.

El niño muy temblorosamente dijo:

—¿Ticky?

¿Ese hombre era de verdad Mikk o un engaño de su mente?

El sujeto de piel gris se quedó ahí viéndole y luego puso su mano en la nuca.

—Nunca pensé verte aquí, Eeez.

No parecía ser él, no tenía nada de parecido a lo que recordaba que era… pero aun así era él.

Ticky no parecía ser Ticky.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Vamos al próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ranted:_** K

 ** _Palabras:_** 246 (Según Word)

* * *

 ** _Familia._**

* * *

.

 _—¿Qué haces aquí niño?_

 _Los dos ojos del niño le vieron._

 _—Nada…_

 _Ese chico de pelo negro y rizado fijo la mirada hacía otros dos tipos más lejos. Parecía que el de anteojos raros quisiera confirmar algo con esos dos tipos. No entendía como alguien puede hablar con los demás a través de la vista y —sobre todo— como se podían entender cuando ese sujeto tenía los anteojos tan raros._

 _Eeez tosió fuertemente y ahí vio la sangre salir de su boca. Oh… otra vez._

 _Aquel sujeto de cabellera negra lo vio sorprendido y quito de su boca aquel cigarrillo prendido. Luego se acercó a él y de manera sutil dibujo una sonrisa agradable en sus labios._

 _—¿Tienes familia?_

 _—No._

 _El tipo asintió levemente mientras que pensaba en muchas cosas que jamás sabrá que fueron._

 _—Yo me llamo Ticky Mikk. ¿Tú…?_

 _—Eeez.*_

 _Se paró, Ticky Mikk vio a sus amigos a lo lejos._

 _—¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Me lo puedo quedar?_

 _Ambos tipos sonrieron divertidos mientras se acercaban a donde estaban._

 _—Claro, mientras que tú te ocupes de él._

 _—Prometo cuidarlo, alimentarlo y sacarle a pasear todos los días…_

 _—Deja de bromear Ticky, no es un perro._

 _Todos rieron y Eeez, que desde hace tiempo no sonrió, comenzó a formar una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras sentía que estaba bien así, que podría ir con ellos. Que... Ticky fue su salvación en ese momento._

 _Ellos, desde partir de ese día, fueron su linda y adorada familia._

 _._

* * *

 _Eeez* No sé si tiene apellido o no, pero si siquiera hay nombre de los otros dos tipos, dudo mucho que tenga apellido._

* * *

 _¿Qué tal?_

 _La verdad es que no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero… la idea me gusta… pero la musa este último me abandonó y no sé qué hacer con todo lo que he escrito… Así que… ojala que este bien._

 _Vamos al último._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Termino de póker:_** List

 ** _Palabras:_** 289 (Según Word).

Hola. Aquí viene el último.

* * *

 ** _Ya no era él._**

* * *

—Lo siento…

Su voz apagada y algo triste. La cara de Ticky había cambiado de manera abrupta. Nada de pelo cubriendo su cara, de anteojos raros, nada del anterior Mikk.

—¿Dónde están… lo demás?

—Trabajando.

Ticky vio a Eeez con algo de melancolía y vergüenza.

—¿Dónde estuviste Ticky?

El ahora piel gris se mordió el labio inferior. Parecía que se sentía arrepentido, pero luego de unos momentos sonrió como el Ticky que siempre quiso y que todos extrañaban. Era él ¿Cierto?

Sus mismas facciones, sus mismas manías. Era Ticky… pero ¿Era el Ticky que esperaba encontrar?

—Trabajando…

—¿Volverás con nosotros?

Desvió la mirada y el niño se encontró en total confusión. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ticky?

Lo vio algo confundido mientras que este solo suspiro.

—¿Conoces el lenguaje del póker?

—No.

—Bueno, hay en este mismo algo que se llama List.

—¿List?

—Aja. Bueno, eso… a eso se le llama una lista de espera para aquellos que quieran participar en las apuestas… solo que deben esperar un rato para poder entrar ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

—Bueno… ahora mismo creo que tú deberás esperar un rato ¿Sí? No puedo volver… aún tengo mucho trabajo. Pero volveré.

Eeez vio los ojos que tenía su amigo. Ahora este no se parecía nada a sus recuerdos, nada de su anterior figura quedaba. Solo estaba algo que ya no existía… una sombra del verdadero Ticky. Quiso llorar, pero mantuvo todo dentro de él.

Vio cómo su amigo de piel gris se iba con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Cuando estuvo más lejos, los ojos de Eeez pudieron ver como una chica —como una niña— corría hacía su amigo y lo abrazaba.

¿Tenía una nueva familia?

Eeez lloró en silencio, despidiéndose de algo que ya no existía.

* * *

No sé si manejo bien a Ticky!

Ah, malditos Noah y su complejidad.

Bien, todo acaba aquí, espero que les guste y deseo que no lo vena tan… corto, pues yo lo veo así.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y… hasta la próxima.


End file.
